


Plead the fifth

by DSDUKE



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Game Night, Gen, Plead the fifth, Secrets, adult friends, all in good fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE
Summary: A group of friends plays  plead the fifth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Plead the fifth

**Author's Note:**

> For Palentine's day on a discord

"Gre..go...ry...U..ni..verse!" Pearl started, clapping in between each syllable.

"Pearl," Greg smirked, sitting back.

"I heard a tale from our son." She grinned, "a very curious tale about you on tour." Her grin wider, seeing he dropped just a bit.

"Oh..shit," Greg whispered.

"Oh! Swearing? From Greg." Priyanka mused, "Oh, this gotta be scandalous." She chuckled.

"Come on." Greg challenged, "I have nothing to hide."

"That's right." Doug nodded, "stay strong, Greg." He added, tapping his shoulder.

"Yeah, because if we plead again, they're never gonna let it go." Jamie shivered. "I'm not taking over Barb's Friday shift."

"Yes, you are!" Barb taunted, "Paid Fridays off, for three months, can't wait.

" I'm not gonna bend. I promise "

"Such courage." Pearl nodded, "I commend you for it, but people wanna know...So." She crossed her legs and folded her hands over her knees.

"Aww, damn" Amethyst laughed.

"We won." Garnet chuckled.

"Future vision?" Priyanka asked with a snicker, and a look of mischief everyone was accustomed to on her daughter.

"No need to use it for the oblivious." Garnet folded her arms with before flicking her glasses.

"Hey, look, I like see the men flounder about too." Vidalia started with an evil smile, "But I _need_ to hear this story."

"Do not falter, Greg." Fryman pleaded.

"I got this, believe me," Greg reassured.

Pearl arched her left brow. "Greg? What did you and Ms.Justice talk about the day after Sadie's and Shep's last night in Empire?" 

Greg took in a deep breath before kissing his teeth." We...we were just talking business." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Business that took to seven in the morning?" 

"It was a long business meeting, took a while to get our schedules to align for our next meeting and dates." 

"Hmm?" Pearl team hummed.

"Tour dates," Greg added. "Long conversations, but we got it all settled."

"So why was neck bruised & collar stained with black lipstick when you came back home that afternoon?" 

Greg breathed deeply. "I.. Shhh.." 

"You..."

"I had a good night." Greg said with a strain smirked, "and treated her with respect." 

Pearl kissed her teeth. "So you admit-"

"I said what I said." Greg shook his shoulders, "Now I believe it's my turn."

"Ok..maybe I need future vision." Garnet admitted."Did not think he would answer."

"He deflected!" Priyanka groaned.

"Like Neo, in The Matrix." Doug laughed, "now we're gonna take it." Doug teased, smiling at the sneering Priyanka, "breakfast for dinner, breakfast for dinner."

"Don't fold Pearl." Amethyst encouraged.

"I'm not asking Pearl." Greg turned his eyes to Garnet, taking out his phone and pulling up a photo of an album cover. "This you?" He asked, giving her the phone.

Garnet looked at the screen and blushed with slight embarrassment, "I plead the fifth."


End file.
